Pétalas de despedida
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: O sentimento de culpa faz o homem mais próximo de deus esquecer suas responsabilidades para com o santuário. O que mais poderia acontecer? Fic de presente para mana Virgo! Feliz Niver!


Pétalas de despedida

Shaka subia a escadaria tentando imaginar qual seria o motivo pelo qual fora convocado por Saori Kido, a mortal que era a reencarnação de Athena na terra. Recapitulando alguns acontecimentos anteriores a este fato, pôde ver nitidamente que a batalha das doze casas deixara suas marcas ainda presente em algumas casas. A casa de libra ainda se mostrava fria mesmo após Kamus de Aquário quase ter feito o discípulo de seu discípulo adormecer eternamente numa esquife de gelo. Mais adiante, a casa de escorpião ainda tinha algumas colunas quebradas. Mais acima, a casa de sagitário era a que mais parecia um mausoléu. O dono daquela casa morrera há muitos anos, e embora não houvesse uma presença ali parecia que uma energia ainda morava ali por todo este tempo. Após Athena reclamar seu lugar por direito, essa energia desapareceu dali, como se sentisse que não se fazia mais necessário naquele lugar. A casa de capricórnio estava intacta por dentro, mas na sua saída, existia um grande buraco no chão. Parecia que a terra ali tinha sido cortada como se fosse uma tesoura cortando um papel de tão reto que estava. A casa de aquário causava não só calafrios nas pessoas por causa do frio que parecia nunca ter fim, como também pela lembrança que trazia aquelas paredes. Kamus era um bom companheiro, sempre falava alguma coisa se fosse estritamente necessário, mesmo quando estava ao lado de Milo. Mas a sua morte chocou a todos. Hyoga conseguiu alcançar o sétimo sentido através da ajuda de Athena, e com isso congelou seu mestre. Foi realmente muito doloroso fazer o que os guardas do santuário se recusavam a fazer por temerem que alguma coisa estranha pudesse acontecer, ou por simplesmente serem supersticiosos. Nunca ninguém vira Milo tão calado e sem brincadeiras como naquele dia em que retiraram o corpo de Kamus para a cerimônia fúnebre. Para dizer a verdade, mesmo depois disso Milo havia mudado muito, e parecia muito arrependido por não ter feito algo para impedir Hyoga de atravessar sua casa. Ah!! Finalmente chegou a última casa dos cavaleiros de ouro. A casa que exalava um perfume agradável, porém, mortal. Já fazia quase uma semana que a batalha havia terminado, e, no entanto, parecia que as rosas nunca murchariam ou deixariam de espalhar aquele aroma. Os soldados faziam corpo mole para retirá-las dali, embora muitas delas foram levadas para ornar o tumulo de seu dono, o cavaleiro de peixes Afrodite. Será que o motivo de seu chamado seria para que retirasse o restante das rosas? Mas ainda existiam tantas pessoas para fazer este trabalho, por que motivo ele? Ah! Não deveria especular tanto sobre as razões de seu chamado se ainda nem falou com Saori Kido.

Templo principal

Dois guardas montavam guarda em frente à pesada porta dupla. Shaka imaginava o que aqueles dois estariam fazendo ali, afinal, se o santuário fosse atacado, e os inimigos conseguissem passar por todos os cavaleiros de ouro restante, de nada adiantaria aqueles dois. Preferia que em seus lugares estivessem cavaleiros de prata, ou cavaleiros de bronze no nível daqueles que sempre acompanharam a deusa. Talvez não fossem apenas uma presença decorativa como imaginava. Chegou a essa conclusão depois que os observou abrindo as portas para lhe dar passagem.

Ao chegar na frente da jovem deusa, fez uma mesura respeitosa, e esperou de olhos fechados como sempre que ela dissesse o que deveria fazer:

- Bom dia, Shaka.

- Bom dia, deusa Athena.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Saori, Shaka. – esperou ouvir algum protesto por parte dele, e como não veio nada, resolveu entrar logo no assunto – Sei que tem muitas coisas a fazer aqui no santuário depois que o número de cavaleiros foi infelizmente reduzido. Também quero aproveitar que estamos conversando em particular para mostrar meu pesar pela perda de seus companheiros.

- Eles eram cavaleiros de ouro assim como eu sou. Se fosse eu a perecer, acredito que todos aceitariam o fato.

- Mesmo assim, imagino que tenham sentido muito por suas mortes prematuras.

- O tempo de vida de um cavaleiro sempre foi muito curto, senhorita.

Percebendo que o cavaleiro de virgem estava se sentindo incomodado com o assunto, decidiu partir para o assunto que o trazia ali:

- Shaka, tenho uma missão para você. Aproximadamente há três meses as embarcações que navegam em torno de uma ilha no mar do Caribe têm sido atacadas constantemente.

- Isso é muito comum naquela região. Embora estejamos no século XXI, esses crimes não perderam a intensidade.

- A questão, cavaleiro de virgem, é que os saques eram na maior parte relacionado à carga e dinheiro.

Horas depois

Shaka abandonava a pequena lancha que Saori havia mandado providenciar para esta excursão. A praia daquela ilha não parecia tão convidativa como a que ele havia saído a um certo tempo. Tudo ali parecia sombrio. Mas ele era um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro, jamais se deixaria intimidar por aquela ilha que emanava hostilidade. Ele era o cavaleiro que mais se concentrava em sua missão na terra por ser o discípulo de Buda. Nada alem disso importava pra ele. Logo agora que o mundo estava em paz, fora enviado para resolver uma questão sem importância como aquela. Athena estava preocupada com os saques, que no seu ponto de vista não passava de um grupo de poucas pessoas querendo chamar atenção para si. Quão tolo pode ser uma pessoa com este tipo de pensamento. Caminhou a passos lentos por não ver motivo de apressar a conclusão de sua missão. Tudo estaria resolvido em questão de minutos mesmo.

Shaka encontrou pequenos obstáculos no caminho. O primeiro foi àqueles insetos que tentavam impedir sua escalada naquele paredão de rocha. Para ele aquilo era fácil de se resolver, mesmo assim desejou ter o poder de Mu só para evitar aquela situação desagradável. Terminou sua escalada e começou a adentrar em uma selva muito sombria. Uma pequena placa indicava o nome daquele lugar: Selva da morte. O cavaleiro de virgem não se sentiu ameaçado pelo nome, nem mesmo quando morcegos vampiros apareceram tentando sugar seu sangue. Eram muitos, e não queria gastar tempo matando um por um deles. Apenas com uma palavra: "Kan" Shaka se livrou deles sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Já chegando perto do pântano, pressente que está sendo observado. Continua seguindo em frente e para bem próximo de umas caixas. Ao abrir encontrou alimentos e remédios. Mas aquilo não era tudo o que procurava. Ainda estava faltando muitas coisas. Sentiu o choque de um chute contra sua armadura, virando-se agilmente:

- Enfim, o ladrão mostra seu rosto.

- Como vocês cavaleiros de ouro são petulantes!! Acham que tem o direito de invadir nossa ilha. Aqui é o nosso exílio, e se tornou nossa casa.

- E por isso pensam que podem atacar os navios que passam aqui perto? Você não passa de uma vergonha para o bom nome dos cavaleiros de Athena.

- Você fala de vergonha? Bah, que piada! Um dos seus ataca pelas costas mesmo depois que viu seu oponente no chão. Isso sim é vergonhoso. Foi uma baralha sem honra nenhuma.

- Como ousa manchar o nome dos cavaleiros com tal difama?

- Pense o que quiser, cavaleiro. Nem que eu tenha que morrer, não permitirei que siga adiante.

Shaka sorriu. Fora chamado de petulante pela pessoa mais irracional e arrogante que já conhecera. Os golpes do seu oponente eram lentos demais. Shaka sentia-se frustrado com a missão. Athena não poderia ter enviado para algo a altura de um cavaleiro de ouro? Observando que seu oponente já estava se cansando de tanto atacar sem nem causar um dano sequer, resolveu acabar com o sofrimento dele com um único ataque. Agora aquele cavaleiro teria apenas alguns segundos de vida:

- Por que roubou alimentos, suprimentos hospitalares e um gerador?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito. Espero que encontre a morte antes de chegar no castelo...

O cavaleiro dizia com seu último sopro de vida. Lágrimas correram por seu rosto antes de encontrar enfim seu último destino. Shaka o enterrou pensando que o restante dos objetos estariam no castelo. E com certeza teria alguém mais à frente. Continuou seu caminho lembrando das palavras dele e se perguntando quem poderia ter feito uma barbaridade daquelas. Máscara da Morte tinha um modo cruel de ser, mas teria ele atacado uma pessoa já caída ao chão? Não, por mais que ele tivesse um caráter duvidoso, jamais mancharia sua reputação com algo tão desleal quanto aquilo. Mas quem poderia ter feito isso? Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ver que já estava próximo do tal castelo e ao escutar uma pessoa resmungando imprecações de todos os tipos:

- Onde aquele idiota do Golfinho está? Não temos muito tempo a perder. Se demorar mais uma hora todo nosso trabalho terá sido em vão.

- E que trabalho poderia ser este com os roubos dos navios?

-Quem é você?

- Shaka, cavaleiro de ouro da deusa Athena.

- Ah, mais um maldito cavaleiro de Athena. Veio aqui para mostrar qual é a misericórdia do santuário para com os outros? Já tivemos uma vez, e não queremos outro ataque covarde.

- Seu companheiro seguiu esta mesma linha de pensamento. Quer ter o mesmo destino que ele?

- Você o matou? E como chegarei a tempo sem a ajuda dele? Maldito!! Não sabe o que acabou de fazer.

O outro avançou com socos e chutes. O rosto estava com uma expressão de desespero e ódio. Shaka, como o cavaleiro de ouro que era, nem precisou fazer um esforço sequer para desviar dos ataques. Uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça, a preocupação dele com o tempo que precisava e com o retorno do companheiro. Qual seria o motivo para isso?

- Não posso morrer. Tenho que me manter vivo.

Parecia que os golpes haviam se tornado mais rápidos. Sim, seu oponente conseguiu alcançar um nível maior de seu cosmo. Shaka esperou paciente, pelo progresso que o outro fazia. Pelo menos agora não ficaria com a consciência pesada por ter que matar mais uma pessoa inofensiva. O cavaleiro de virgem deu um soco na altura do estômago para comprovar uma teoria. Seu oponente tinha conseguido realmente aumentar sua cosmo energia, mas o corpo continuava despreparado para algo assim, tanto é que ele foi parar muito longe. O cosmo estava se dissipando tão rápido quanto surgiu. De repente, o céu ficou escuro, as nuvens pareciam carregadas de descarga elétrica. Shaka olhou a sua volta, e viu muitos piratas, pássaros bizarros. Seu oponente tentou levantar, cuspindo sangue, e gritando:

- Não!! Pare antes que perca todo o resto de força que te mantém viva.

- Se vamos morrer, pelo menos levarei o cavaleiro conosco para o inferno. É o mínimo a se fazer por vocês, depois do que fizeram por mim, Serpente Marinha.

- Essas ilusões são realmente muito poderosas, mas a força que a está gerando está se extinguindo. – Shaka parecia pensativo ao pronunciar estas palavras.

- Se ainda há um pouco de humanidade em você, cavaleiro de ouro, impeça-a de continuar. Cuide de...

Shaka sacudiu o corpo do cavaleiro caído ao chão para fazê-lo acordar e explicar o que estava acontecendo, todavia ele já estava morto. As ilusões estavam começando a ficar tremulas, e o cavaleiro de virgem correu em direção a entrada do castelo. Lá estava uma pessoa que ainda não tinha avistado na ilha, sem forças para se manter de pé. A cabeça curvou para frente cobrindo seu rosto, e logo, já estava no chão. Shaka aproximou-se desvirando o corpo, e percebendo que se tratava de uma mulher. Estava muito pálida, os olhos estavam fundos, os lábios rachados. A temperatura do corpo estava muito abaixo. Tinha que fazer algo imediatamente ou caso contrario, aquela mulher morreria em pouco tempo. Shaka a ergueu nos braços, escutando um leve gemido vindo dela. Correu para dentro do castelo encontrando um leito cheio de maquinário hospitalar a sua volta. Deitou-a lá e não pensou duas vezes. Elevou seu cosmo e irradiou uma luz dourada sobre o corpo por um bom tempo. Shaka parou de utilizar seu cosmo após perceber que seu rosto havia ganhado um pouco mais de cor. Tocou suavemente a testa dela para sentir a temperatura. No entanto, a delicada mão dela moveu-se em direção do pescoço de Shaka:

- Onde estão meus cavaleiros e quem é você?

Shaka afastou a mão que tentava sufocá-lo, e disse com seriedade:

- Essas questões não são importantes no momento. Descanse, e quando se sentir melhor, conversaremos.

As pálpebras da mulher começaram a pesar, e logo adormeceu novamente. A respiração dela estava pesada, e Shaka achou melhor inspecionar o lugar a procura de qualquer coisa que levasse a repostas de suas dúvidas. Dúvidas? Nunca tivera uma em toda sua vida. Por que só agora? Não importava. Vasculhando daqui e dali, encontrou várias caixas de remédios vazias, e outras pela metade. Antibióticos, anti-térmicos, e vários outros que não reconhecia. Um dos maquinários ao lado da cama servia para paradas cardíacas, ao lado deste estavam um para paradas respiratória e um para monitorar os batimentos cardíacos. Tinha um caderno com anotações, e um livro de medicina encima da mesinha na extremidade do recinto. Lembrou-se que todos os cavaleiros e amazonas não estudavam só golpes e os astros. Tinham aulas de anatomia humana e noções básicas de medicina. Sentou-se na cadeira pegando o caderno. Ao ler, percebeu que se tratava de uma ata. Os relatórios contidos na ata começavam em uma data posterior a do dia em que Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de bronze apareceram para resgatar a máscara da armadura de Sagitário.

"Golfinho havia salvo Serpente Marinha depois que caiu do penhasco. Não puderam retornar ao castelo por causa dos inúmeros ferimentos sofridos, e permaneceram na praia por dois dias. Ao retornarem, encontraram o corpo de Medusa jogado no pântano, estava exalando um mau cheiro terrível. Após realizar um funeral que não fora decente, mas que era melhor do que deixar o corpo a mercê dos abutres, retornaram ao castelo com grande pesar pela morte do amigo. Ao chegarem, encontraram Gysti deitada na cama, pálida e sem forças. Viram restos de comida estragada em uma tigela, e remédios caseiros que serviam para infecção em outra. Os sintomas eram diversificados. Febre alta, pupilas dilatas, vomitava, falta de apetite, as mãos estavam amarelas. Em suma, parecia intoxicação alimentar, costelas quebradas. Até mesmo uma picada de inseto fazia seu quadro piorar. Apenas os remédios caseiros não seriam o bastante para resolver tais problemas. Mesmo que servisse, não tinham todas as ervas de que precisavam naquela ilha. A decisão de Serpente Marinha era que deveriam roubar as cargas dos navios para poder salvar a vida de sua senhora. Cada roubo, era praticamente uma tentativa frustrada. Usavam um remédio em Gysti, e ela piorava, chegando ao ponto de uma parada cardíaca seguida de uma parada respiratória. Neste dia eles se desesperaram. Tentaram de todas as formas possíveis fazê-la reagir, e só conseguiram depois de aplicar uma injeção de adrenalina. Analisando direito, descobriram que ela havia tido uma ração alérgica ao medicamento. Os dois discutiram várias vezes sobre levar ela a um hospital, mas nunca conseguiram achar uma solução para seus problemas. Ela estava fraca e com as costelas quebradas, não podia ser removida sem causar mais ferimentos internos. Se ela tivesse uma hemorragia, jamais chegaria ao hospital com vida. Roubaram alguns aparelhos hospitalares de um navio que ia distribuir em outros países, e diversos tipos de remédios. Felizmente em um desses roubos, encontraram um livro de medicina no convés do navio. Queriam levar o dono do livro também, porém este se precipitou pulando pro mar e sendo morto pelas hélices do motor. Amaldiçoaram essa atitude, pois além de jogar a vida fora, deixou de fazer algo de útil para uma pessoa enferma. Ao retornarem, encontraram Gysti delirando devido à febre altíssima. Ela pedia clemência a Seiya, que não batesse mais, pois já havia perdido a batalha. Dizia muitas outras coisas desconexas."

Shaka não agüentava mais ler o conteúdo. Estava sentindo náuseas só de imaginar a cena. Fechou o caderno com força causando um barulho estrondoso. Preocupou-se em ver se sua atitude irresponsável não a fez acordar. Chegou perto ouvindo o ressonar pesado dela.

- Quando cheguei neta ilha tive vontade de terminar minha missão, e voltar logo para minha casa. Mas agora vejo que tenho a obrigação de permanecer aqui até que esteja restabelecida.

Shaka inseriu soro na veia dela, e saiu do castelo. A primeira coisa que fez foi levar o corpo Serpente Marinha até o local onde havia enterrado o Golfinho, e o enterrou ao lado dele dizendo:

- Assim vocês podem descansar em paz como amigos que são. Eu juro em nome de Athena que cuidarei de Gysti.

Fez uma oração desejando um bom descanso aos mortos e saiu à procura de alimentos mais saldáveis que aqueles enlatados que haviam roubado dos navios cargueiros. Ao retornar, percebeu que não houve nenhuma mudança no estado da jovem adormecida.

Por dias seguidos Shaka alimentou-a com pequenas colheres de sopa rala, trocando o soro sempre que este chegava ao fim, dava anti-térmicos sempre que acordava no meio da noite ao escutar os gritos de delírio dela. A febre chegava em muitas vezes a 42° graus. Felizmente, depois de cinco dias ela despertou de seu sono no meio da noite. Ainda estava letárgica, mas conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras:

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

- Acalme-se. Acabou de despertar depois de muito tempo inconsciente. – respondeu Shaka com a voz de quem não dormia bem há muito tempo.

Gysti tentou levantar a cabeça, mas sentiu um grande peso nela, e acabou fechando os olhos. Ela mexeu o braço fazendo um vidro com comprimidos cair no chão fazendo muito barulho. Shaka despertado de seu sono levantou-se da cadeira que estava ao lado da cama. Pôde perceber que abria os olhos novamente, e que ela sentiu a claridade incomodar sua vista.

- Já amanheceu. Deixe seus olhos acostumar-se com a claridade.

Gysti não estava bem certa que reconhecia aquele lugar. Sua cabeça estava rodando. Nem conseguiu articular uma única palavra, fechou os olhos novamente. Shaka tocou em sua testa para verificar a temperatura.

- Não está com febre. A má alimentação está deixando-a fraca. Talvez ela precise comer alguma coisa mais sólida para se fortalecer.

Shaka aproveitou que ela adormeceu novamente, e foi procurar comida. Um ensopado de peixe ajudaria. Era leve, e continha tudo o que ela precisava.

Gysti despertou olhando a sua volta, sem entender como podia estar escuro quando só fechara os olhos por alguns segundos. Não conseguia entender mais nada. Em vez de ver Golfinho, ou Serpente Marinha, via um estranho de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Ao levantar-se um pouco, sentiu algo agarrado a seu braço. Arrancou bruscamente o tubinho que levava o soro a sua veia. Colocou os pés fora da cama e levantou-se rapidamente assim que a luz se acendeu. Sem forças para continuar de pé, caiu. Shaka que havia acabado de acender a luz, jogou a tigela de lado e usou a velocidade da luz para aparar Gysti antes que tocasse o solo:

- Passou muitos dias inconsciente, não pode sair da cama como se não estivesse com a saúde frágil.

- Me solte!! Não te conheço. Eu quero meus cavaleiros!

- Primeiro vou colocá-la na cama, depois você vai me prometer que não sairá dali. Tenho que buscar outra refeição pra você.

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas precisa comer se não quiser continuar nesta cama.

- Quem é você?

- Toda vez que acorda faz a mesma pergunta. Faça o que te pedi, e quando eu voltar, explico tudo. É para seu próprio bem.

Gysti não respondeu, e ele considerou que ela havia aceitado a sugestão. Se fosse agir contrario, não chegaria longe no estado que estava. Shaka foi até o local onde preparou a comida e voltou com a última tigela de ensopado. Pediu que se sentasse, e levou cada colherada a sua boca. Sentindo-se como se estivesse sendo tratada como uma criança, tomou a tigela e a colher das mãos de Shaka, comendo com ferocidade.

- Vai com calma. Seu organismo ainda não se acostumou com esse tipo de alimentação.

- É fácil pra você falar, não está com fome.

- Pensei ter escutado você dizer que não estava com fome.

Gysti parou com a colher no meio do caminho, e depois a depositou novamente na tigela. Olhou profundamente para os olhos de Shaka e perguntou com o rosto sério:

- Afinal de contas, quem é você?

- Shaka. Cavaleiro de ouro da armadura de Virgem.

- Você é um maldito cavaleiro de Athena! – vociferou entre os dentes.

- E você é uma amazona de Athena.

- Era. Fui expulsa do santuário, e depois um dos seus me atacou quando já tinha ganho a luta e a máscara da armadura de sagitário.

- Estou a par do que aconteceu. É lastimável que tenha passado por isso. Nós cavaleiros, principalmente os de ouro, somos a favor de uma luta justa e honrada.

- Que pena que não ensinaram isso a Seiya! – replicou com sarcasmo.

- E por acaso não foi expulsa do santuário? Será que seu crime foi menor que o dele?

Gysti abaixou a cabeça, e Shaka sentiu-se mau com aquelas palavras duras que dirigiu a uma pessoa acamada.

- Athena é benevolente. Te dará o perdão se for humilde o suficiente para pedir o perdão, Gysti.

- Jamais farei isso. Meu lugar é aqui, ao lado do que restou dos meus cavaleiros. Por falar neles, onde estão Golfinho e Serpente Marinha?

Shaka desviou o olhar, sem conseguir encarar o sentimento de ódio que ela sentirá quando souber a verdade.

- Você precisa descansar. Amanhã quando sentir-se melhor conversaremos.

Subitamente Gysti imaginou o que havia acontecido. Não queria acreditar no que estava pensando. Não agüentaria torturar-se com esta dúvida até o dia seguinte. Sem se conter, pergunta temerosa:

- Você os matou, não foi?

Shaka nunca havia sentido remorso por algo que fez, mas daquela vez, isso o incomodava muito. Achando que seria muita maldade deixá-la no clima de suspense, resolveu contar a verdade. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi pronunciar algumas palavras quase inaudíveis:

- Sim. Eu sinto muito.

- Sente muito? Como ousa dizer uma coisa dessas? Você assassinou duas pessoas que queriam apenas me ajudar. É sempre dessa forma injusta que vocês do santuário agem.

- Pensa que eu sabia qual era a situação que os levou a cometer aqueles roubos? – perguntava segurando o pulso dela que batia em seu peito coberto apenas por uma camisa acinzentada – Continuo aqui exatamente por sua causa.

O rosto dela demonstrava que ele havia empregado mais força do que desejava. Shaka a soltou e ela perguntou:

- Não compreendo o que quer dizer com isso.

- Nenhum deles me informou que estavam roubando os barcos para salvar sua vida. Mostraram-se hostis, e eu tive que me defender. Quando Serpente Marinha estava em seus últimos instantes de vida, se mostrou preocupado com sua saúde, e me pediu para cuidar de você.

- Ele nunca pediria isso ao inimigo! Você está mentindo!!

- Nunca teria feito isso se soubesse que viveria para estar ao seu lado, como não ia... – Shaka se interrompeu para não deixá-la mais infeliz do que já estava – Olha, se fosse realmente seu inimigo como diz, não estaria aqui para cuidar da pessoa que me atacou, nem muito menos ainda utilizar meu cosmo para que não morresse.

- Eu não podia atacar você, estava de cama.

- Realmente. No entanto, ao sentir que seus amigos estavam em perigo tentou salvá-los usando suas técnicas de ilusão. A sua lealdade para com seus companheiros a fez criar forças para utilizar o último resquício de cosmo. Isso só prova que ainda é uma amazona de Athena.

Shaka saiu do quarto deixando-a pensativa sobre o assunto. Mais dois dias se passaram. Os dois mau se falavam, porém o clima pesado havia se dissipado. Ao anoitecer, Shaka trouxe o jantar para ela. Geralmente trazia pros dois.

- Já jantou?

- Não. Estou sem fome. – a resposta soou seca – Agora que está bem, não vejo mais motivos para continuar aqui.

- Está me dizendo que já vai partir? – perguntava com voz fraca desta vez. Assumindo uma postura diferente continua – A vida é sua, faça o que achar melhor.

Gysti deixou a tigela de lado levantando-se da cama. Shaka segurou sua mão impedindo que saísse do quarto:

- Venha comigo. Não há mais nada aqui que a segure nesta ilha.

- E ir pra onde? Santuário? Não, obrigada.

- Preciso voltar porque já estou aqui há uma semana sem que ninguém tenha noticias minha. Mas por outro lado, vou ficar preocupado com você. – hesitou um pouco – Não precisa fica no santuário. Existe uma vila próximo ao sanitário.

- Eu...

Percebendo a dúvida estampada em seu rosto, Shaka posou o dedo em seus lábios para interromper qualquer dialogo sobre o assunto:

- Pense sobre o assunto e me dê a resposta amanhã. Não lhe fará bem tomar uma decisão que poderá se arrepender depois. Boa noite.

Ele deu um beijo no alto de sua testa e saiu logo a seguir. Deitou-se na cama, e ficou lá, olhando o teto. Como se não bastasse perder o apetite, perdera o sono também.

Amanheceu, e Shaka foi preparar o café da manhã. Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou Gysti vestindo apenas uma camisa longa na ponta dos pés para pegar algo que estava em um lugar alto. A camisa estava um pouco levantada, dando a visão do que usava por baixo. Shaka aproximou-se pegando o pote que ela queria, fazendo-a assustar-se com sua aparição:

- Desculpe. Não tive a intenção de te assustar. – olhando para o fogão, percebeu que a água já estava fervendo - Acordou cedo só para fazer o café?

- Não consegui dormir.

- Está sentindo algum mal estar?

- Não. – como queria fosse este o caso... assumindo um olhar triste continuou – Se pretende me levar para essa vila próxima ao santuário, gostaria de passar primeiro no túmulos dos meus amigos.

- Ótimo! Deixe que eu termine de fazer o café enquanto arruma suas coisa.

E assim ela o fez. Fizeram o desjejum em silencio, e depois cada um pegou seus pertences. Uma coisa chamou a atenção de Shaka. A armadura dela estava na caixa, no canto do quarto:

- Quer que eu leve sua armadura?

- Não! Não vou levá-la porque não pretendo vesti-la nunca mais.

- Entendo que esteja chateada, mas a armadura deve voltar ao santuário para que outra pessoa a use.

- Faça como achar melhor.

Shaka recolheu algumas flores que achou pelo caminho e entregou a ela para que depositasse nos túmulos. O cavaleiro de virgem a deixou só para que prestasse as últimas homenagens aos falecidos. Logo após já estavam a caminho da Grécia. Ao chegarem, Shaka providenciou uma pequena casa para ela. Era chegada a hora da despedida. Os dois já haviam se acostumado com a presença do outro, e isso dificultava a separação. Percebendo o olhar triste dela, anunciou:

- Amanhã cedo passarei por aqui para ver como está.

Recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça afirmativo. Shaka não queria partir, mas também não podia ficar ali o dia inteiro. Tomando coragem, passou pela porta e foi direto para o santuário.

Templo principal

- Shaka! Meus deus, pensei que tinha acontecido algo com você. Estava cogitando agora mesmo em mandar Aioria para a ilha.

- Não houve problema nenhum, Athena. Apenas tive que resolver umas coisas inacabadas por lá.

- Diz ai, Shaka, se aquela ilha é ou não é tenebrosa.

Dizia Seiya com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, ao chegar com os outros cavaleiros. Todos conhecem o Shaka paciente, contra a violência gratuita, só que ninguém conhecia o outro lado dele. A cavaleiro de virgem deu um soco tão forte em Seiya que este caiu no chão quase desmaiando. Todos estavam abismados com o que acabaram de ver.

- Shaka de virgem! O que significa isso?

- Pergunte a Seiya sobre o que fez a Gysti. Não fiz nem metade do que tive vontade de fazer. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar de Seyia - Amanhã trarei o relatório destes dias.

- Aonde vai, Shaka? Não pode sair acusando e simplesmente partir.

- Vou meditar para expiar meus pecados.

E se retirou do salão. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Seiya que sentiu a pressão daqueles olhares inquisidores. Este sabia que deveria contar tudo de uma vez, afinal de contas, Shaka entregaria o relatório completo e com certeza não omitiria sobre o assunto. Desanimado, contou o que fez para resgatar a máscara da armadura de sagitário.

Templo de virgem

Shaka escreveu um relatório detalhado, e depois foi meditar. Mergulhou madrugada adentro em sua meditação. Só na tarde do segundo dia que havia voltado foi que despertou de seu transe. Entregou o relatório a Athena dizendo que tudo o que ela desejava saber estava ali. Sem mais demora, partiu para a casa que tinha deixado Gysti, evitando dialogar com seus companheiros que o enchia de perguntas. Tudo o que queria era encontrar logo com ela. Estava apreensivo demais pelo fato de não ter ido falar com ela no dia anterior como havia prometido.

Vilarejo próximo ao santuário

No dia anterior, Gysti resolvera ir a praia. O tempo estava nublado, no entanto não acreditava que fosse chover tão cedo. Fazia tempo que não deixava a chuva molhar seu corpo. Mergulhou no mar sentindo uma sensação de liberdade. Na ilha onde foi exilada não podia ter este leve prazer por ser de difícil acesso. Lá estava ela, mergulhando naquele mar revolto, desejando retirar as peças de roupas molhadas. Não. Teria que voltar para casa, pois a qualquer momento Shaka poderia chegar. Nunca sentira saudades de pessoa nenhuma como agora. Cogitou se não seria melhor voltar para o santuário. Era uma boa idéia. Não gostava de se sentir solitária, e depois que perdeu seus cavaleiros era tudo o que havia sobrado pra ela. Por outro lado, não queria mais ter que usar aquela armadura que só a fazia lembrar do motivo que a levou ao exílio. Saiu do mar querendo esquecer todo aquele assunto. O que importava agora era o presente, e não o passado. Em poucos minutos chegou em sua casa retirando a roupa molhada e tomando um banho demorado. Já estava anoitecendo e Shaka nem havia aparecido. Vestiu uma camisa de algodão e uma calça jeans desbotada. Deitada em sua cama, começou a sentir muito frio. Cobrindo-se com o cobertor, deixou o sono dominar seu corpo. Abriu os olhos quando escutou as batidas insistentes em sua porta. Levantou-se sentindo que todo o corpo doía, e seus olhos ardiam muito. Abrindo a porta, reconheceu logo quem era.

- Desculpe por não vir ontem. Estava meditando e nem me dei conta.

- Do que você está falando? Era pra você vir hoje porque foi o que marcou ontem comigo.

Shaka logo percebeu que ela estava estranha. Seu rosto estava corado e os olhos estavam vermelhos. Tocando em sua testa, contatou que ela estava com uma febre alta.

- Como ficou com esta febre tão alta? Quando sai daqui a dois dias atrás você parecia bem.

- Acho que peguei um resfriado depois que tomei um banho de chuva.

- O que te deu na cabeça? Há poucos dias quase morreu, e seu corpo ainda não está fortalecido o suficiente.

- Estou me sentindo tonta.

Shaka a ergueu nos braços e a depositou na cama. Foi ao banheiro trazendo uma pequena bacia com água e um pano. Colocou o pano após ter molhado ele em sua testa. Preparou uma sopa servindo-a ainda quente. Pouco depois, ela já havia pegado no sono novamente. No meio da madrugada, ela gritava e se debatia muito.

Gysti era apenas uma discípula de Shina quando surgiram as primeiras aspirantes à amazona estrangeiras. Shina era totalmente contra japoneses no santuário. Já tinha que aturar a Marin, não aceitaria outras querendo seguir o mesmo exemplo. Então para ver sua mestra contente, perseguia as novatas durante os treinos. Machucava tanto aquelas garotas, que ela desistiam de se tornar uma amazona. Logo assim que ganhou sua armadura, houve um incidente que abalou a todos. Gysti matou uma jovem aprendiz durante o treinamento, e foi expulsa do Santuário.

Acordou no meio da noite depois de se assustar com o seu próprio grito.

- Gysti, acalme-se. Foi apenas um pesadelo.

- Não foi um pesadelo comum...

- Eu sei. Você murmurou entre o delírio tudo aquilo que aconteceu antes de ser exilada.

- Então já sabe toda a verdade. – murmurou desolada – Porque está aqui depois de ficar sabendo que tipo de mostro eu sou?

- O que você fez no passado não importa mais. O importante é o que pretende ser daqui pra frente, Gysti.

- Obrigada por compreender, e por tudo que tem feito por mim. – Gysti dizia abraçando Shaka.

O contato dos dois corpos causou um estremecimento em ambos. Quanto a Gysti, esta não queria pensar em mais nada. Tudo o que desejava naquele momento era beijar o homem que estava a sua frente. Não conseguindo mais conter o desejo que a corroia por dentro, procurou os lábios dele de forma faminta. Shaka não resistiu à chama que estava queimando-o. Logo ele já correspondia o beijo com a mesma intensidade que ela. Suas mãos acariciavam aquele corpo sensual por cima da camisola de seda, causando espasmos de excitação. Só as caricias sob o tecido não bastavam mais. Shaka mergulhou a mão por dentro da camisola, acariciando aquela pele tênue e macia. Gysti soltou um gemido de excitação. Suas delicadas mão começaram a imitá-lo com uma certa timidez. Sem agüentar mais aquela tortura erótica, Shaka a despiu e esperou até que ela fizesse o mesmo com suas roupas. O olhar de ambos se encontraram, demonstrando em suas faces levemente enrubescida o desejo que os consumia por dentro. Shaka deitou-a distribuindo beijos em seu colo e o pescoço enquanto suas mãos acariciavam cada pedaço de seu corpo. Em um instante, ele parou para deixá-la decidir se queria mesmo ir em frente:

- Preciso de você agora, Shaka.

Shaka não resistiu ao ouvir aquela voz rouca de paixão confirmando o que ambos queriam. No instante seguinte, os corpos se uniam num encontro explosivo. Embora ela não tivesse experiência, Shaka mostrou-se paciente o bastante para controlar seus impulsos de tomá-la com mais intensidade. Era quase uma tortura segurar aquele ritmo lento. Ambos sussurravam o nome do outro entre beijos alucinados. Chegaram juntos ao clímax, abandonando os corpos ao lado do outro, com a respiração ofegante. Shaka a puxou para perto de seu corpo, dando inúmeros beijos. Afastou-se um pouco e perguntou sério:

- Eu te machuquei?

- Claro que não. Você foi maravilhoso. – Gysti respondia com um olhar que demonstrava puro desejo.

Beijou-o mais algumas vezes e logo os dois corpos estavam entrelaçados novamente. Amaram-se quase a noite toda. Exaustos, deitaram um do lado do outro. Abraçados, pegaram no sono. Shaka acordou assim que amanheceu o dia, dando leves beijos em Gysti, que olhou ainda sonolenta:

- Tenho que ir agora.

- Precisa sair tão cedo assim?

- Ainda posso ficar mais um pouquinho.

Shaka falava ao mesmo tempo em que dava beijos no corpo desnudo dela. E se amaram intensamente mais uma vez. Gysti adormeceu logo depois de sentir a satisfação de seus desejos. O cavaleiro de virgem voltou para o santuário com uma certa relutância.

Praticamente Shaka não dormia no santuário, e isso em algum momento traria complicações para ele. Principalmente nestes últimos dias. Athena havia proibido a entrada dos cavaleiros de bronze no santuário. Saori estava mesmo muito tensa nestes últimos dias. Então Shaka decidiu que seria melhor informar Gysti que não poderia mais deixar o santuário. Seria difícil para ele falar aquilo depois de tudo o que os dois vinham passando este último mês. Bateu na porta, esperando com um olhar serio estampado no rosto. Gysti foi atender a porta com um largo sorriso, mas ao perceber que algo não estava bem com o seu amado, o sorriso morreu na mesma hora. Gysti afastou um pouco para que ele entrasse. Já na sala, os dois sentam um de frente pro outro sem dizer nada. Enfim, Shaka toma a iniciativa de entrar no assunto que o levou ali:

- Não poderei mais sair do santuário, Gysti.

- Vai ter uma batalha, não é?

- É provável.

- Então foi uma boa idéia não ter devolvido a armadura. Assim poderei...

- Não. Esta será uma batalha dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Mas você disse que estão com um número reduzido depois que houve a batalha das doze casas.

- Não quero que se preocupe com essas coisas. Assim que a batalha terminar, voltarei para te ver.

- Eu pretendo ficar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça.

- O santuário não é um lugar seguro para você ficar. Por favor, Gysti, entenda que pretendo cuidar do seu bem estar.

- Não sou nenhuma criança para que me trate assim, Shaka.

- Eu sei que não é criança, mas entenda. Se você ficar por lá, e se a batalha for contra quem eu estou pensando que é, não conseguirei me concentrar direito na luta.

- Mas eu sei me defender...

- Vou ter que ir agora. Espere meu retorno, Gysti.

Shaka voltou ao santuário, e desde então não parava de meditar. Já havia se passado quase uma semana quando Gysti adentrou no salão da casa de virgem. Shaka despertou de seu transe instantaneamente ao sentir o cosmos dela se aproximando. Com o rosto mais sério do mundo, Shaka sufocou a vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la e fazer amor com ela até o anoitecer:

- O que está fazendo aqui, Gysti. Já disse pra você que o santuário não é um lugar seguro para você.

- E pra você é? Desista de ser cavaleiro e vamos para o lugar mais longe que existir.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso. Nem mesmo pela pessoa que eu amo.

- E pelo nosso filho? Teria coragem de negar meu pedido, e correr o risco do nosso filho que carrego aqui no ventre crescer sem a presença do pai?

Shaka não suportou a emoção, puxou-a pra perto, dando um forte abraço e beijos de felicidade em todo seu rosto.

- Lembra-se que lhe falei do Jardim das Árvores gêmeas? Venha, vou lhe mostrar.

Ela o acompanhou atravessando uma pesada porta de madeira. O brilho do local ofuscou sua visão por alguns segundos, mas logo ela pôde desfrutar do aroma de flores que invadia sua narina. Ficou deslumbrada com a beleza do lugar. Shaka conduziu-a até as duas árvores, e fez com que repousasse a cabeça em sua coxa. Acariciou o ventre mostrando afeto pelo ser que surgira da união de duas pessoas que se amavam de verdade.

- Estive pensando nos nomes que poderia dar se fosse menina ou menino.

- Tem que saber escolher bem os nomes. É muito importante, pois será isso que regerá seu destino.

- Eu sei. Você me falou sobre varias coisas nos momentos que estávamos juntos. Estive pensando, se for menina queria que se chamasse Idril. Se for menino, queria que fosse Shandar.

- Ambos nomes sânscrito. Shandar significa orgulho, e Idril significa faísca de esplendor. São nomes lindos, e com um bom significado.

- Que bom que você gostou. Vai deixar o santuário comigo para ver nosso filho crescer?

- Exatamente por amar você, e esta vida que cresce em seu ventre não poderei deixar de lutar. Quero que ambos tenham um futuro saudável.

- Por favor, Shaka. Estou com um mau pressentimento quanto a esta batalha. – Gysti falou com a voz abalada pela forte emoção, rompendo em lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe com essas coisas, meu amor. – dizia Shaka consolador, acariciando os cabelos escuros de sua amada. – Estarei com vocês em todos os lugares que estiver. Não chore mais, sim? Fará mal ao bebê.

- E como você pensa que ficarei se algo lhe acontecer?

- Você tem apenas que se concentrar no bem do nosso filho, Gysti. Vou ensinar algumas técnicas de meditação. Assim, poderá controlar seu lado emocional.

Conformada que ele não mudaria de idéia, seguiu passo a passo do que ele ensinava. Duas semanas foram o suficiente pra que alcançasse a paz interior. A serenidade do ambiente também ajudava muito. Quando finalmente estava preparada, aceitou a vontade de Shaka que partisse dali.

Ao cair da noite, a batalha contra Hades e seus Espectros teve seu início. Ao decorrer de suas invertidas contra seus oponentes, Shaka percebeu que precisava fazer certos sacrifícios para ganhar aquela batalha, e permitir um mundo melhor para as pessoas amadas. Shaka se deixou levar para a morte, entregando a solução para Athena, e um poema para sua mulher e filho. Todos gravados nas pétalas das flores das Árvores Gêmeas. Seu cosmo guiou as pétalas para cada uma a que se destinasse, e seu corpo virou pó.

Gysti recebeu as pétalas com as últimas palavras que seu amado desejava lhe passar, chorou muito sem conseguir pronunciar o ultimo manuscrito do cavaleiro de virgem. Podia sentir que o cosmo de seu amado não havia abandonado de vez. Erguendo a cabeça ao lembrar-se de seu último desejo, meditou acalmando-se quase que instantaneamente.

Quando finalmente a batalha de Hades terminou, Gysti fez sua ultima homenagem no Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas. Entregou a armadura, e partiu para a Índia, onde deu a luz uma menina de lindos cabelos dourados e olhos azuis que recebeu o nome de IDRIL. E a pétala jamais murchou, mantendo sempre o brilho dourado, junto com a presença do cosmo de Shaka que acompanhou as duas até o fim de suas vidas.

Fim

* * *

Virgo, espero que tenha gostado desta fic. Foi feita de coração.

Beijos


End file.
